The trials of life's mysteries
by SmileyHalo
Summary: After finding Pippin out on the borders of Buckland, ill and injured, Merry takes him in. What has happened to him to take him in to his current state....... No slash
1. Chapter 1

The trials of life's mysteries

He looked so fragile, so small, swamped as he was in about half a dozen blankets. Merry ran his fingers through the damp curls, before getting up from the chair next to his friend's bed that had barely been empty for the past few days, save for the few hours spent sleeping, eating or updating concerned friends and family.

He took one last look over at the silent form of his dearest friend, sighed gently, and went in to the adjoining room. He was loathe to leave Pip even for a second in his current condition, worried that he may wake up scared and alone, in need of comfort, but he reasoned, what good could he be to his friend if he did indeed wake up, being in a state of complete and utter exhaustion. He left the heavy oak door open, so that he would be able to hear any change in the little hobbit, still so pale and silent as he had been since he was cleaned up.

He laid down on the bed, not bothering to change in to his night clothes, and was soon asleep. But sleep held no comfort for him, plagued as he was by visions of his friend, pale ashen skin in stark contrast with the bright red blood oozing from a deep gash across his forehead and arms, his clothes ripped and dirty.

Merry frantically tossed and turned, as though trying to rid himself of the nightmare. He got caught up in his blankets, and fell to the floor with a bump.

Dazed and confused, he leant against the side of his bed, trying to clear the fog of sleep from his mind. A short, choked cry from the room next door startled him from his reverie. He raced towards the bed in the adjoining room, almost tripping over his tangled bedsheets in his haste to reach his friend. Slightly out of breath, he sat down once again in the chair, reached out and clasped his friend's hand in his own.

"I'm here now Pip, you're safe. Rest easy now."

He reached behind him to the cloth and basin he had left at his friend's bedside, dipped the cloth in cold water , and began to mop his fevered brow, all the while whispering reassurances to Pip, as well as to himself. It was the same routine he had gone through, over and over, since he found Pip on the borders of Buckland five days ago, the younger hobbit having gone to visit his family at the Took Smials. Freezing cold and delirious, covered in bruises and bleeding from the gashes on his forehead and arms, his friend stumbled towards him and collapsed on the ground in front of him, shaking. Merry, after quickly getting over the shock of seeing Pip in such a state, hastily covered his friend in his cloak and bundled him gently up in to his arms, before racing back towards the home he and Pip shared, Crickhollow

He was scared, scared for Pip and for himself. What had happened to him? What would he do if he lost him?

There was no way of finding out the events leading to this point, he could decipher no clues from his friend's delirious ramblings. He reached the halls, legs aching, breathing rapid, and deposited his friend on to the bed in the nearest guest room. He was no healer, and even if he was, he didn't think he had it in him to keep it together enough to treat someone as precious to him as Pip was. It left him with no other choice but to leave Pip and seek help from one of the other isolated houses built on the land. He offered a quick prayer to whatever higher being had taken control of Pip's fate, looked back once again at his friend, and left.

Sometime later, he made his way back through the pouring rain, bringing with him a hobbit by the name of Rugigar Bolger. Bolger didn't seem particularly confident about his medical skills, blustering and complaining that perhaps they didn't have the right equipment or knowledge to deal with this themselves, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and Merry needed to get back to Pip now, to fix things, to make sure everything would be okay. He fetched some of the herbs and medicines stored away for emergencies like this, as well as needle and thread, and hurriedly led Rugigar to the room in which Pip was currently laid, curled up in a foetal position, sniffling softly. He waited outside as Rugigar dealt with his friend, cleaning and stitching the gashes, and administering a mixture of hot water infused with herbs to make him sleep.

After he was done, Merry thanked him and led him to the door, before returning to his friend to resume a vigil at his bedside.

As soon as he had drank the herb infusion, Pip had gone quiet and still, and had remained that way ever since. What had happened to him before his appearance at Buckland was, as yet, a mystery.

TBC

A/N: I have not read the books, nor will I pretend to have done, but I wanted to do a story with Merry and Pip away from the war of the ring. I chose to include as few characters as possible, because I wanted the focus to be purely on Merry and Pip. I hope this explains the absense of Merry's family from their home. Sorry if you don't feel this is a good idea. The name of Rugigar was plucked from the Appendices at the end of LOTR; I am not sure how skilled he is as a healer, but as he only has a minor role in the story I hope you can forgive this oversight.

Anyway, whether you hate it or love it, please leave me some feedback so I know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong.

Until next time...

Smileyhalo


	2. Chapter 2

Merry continued his seemingly endless vigil at his friend's bedside, looking once again at his face, at the same time repeating his well-worn mantra that he had adopted when his cousin first slipped from sleep in to unconsciousness.

"Pip, please, you can have all the breakfasts, elevenses, lunches, afternoon teas, diners and suppers you can manage, but you have to wake up and tell me first, please."

A tear slipped and rolled down his cheek. He was physically and mentally exhausted, and scared witless. He was used to looking after his younger cousin, after all the scrapes they had gotten themselves in to over the years, that was the way it had always been, but never before had he been in so much peril, and never before had Merry felt so utterly helpless. He rested his head on the pillow next to his cousin's, and let the tears fall.

"I don't know what to do Pip, I don't know how to fix things, but you can't leave me alone. I don't know what I would do without you. I know I always say that you would be lost without me, but that's not true. I'm the one that needs you. Don't give up on me Pip."

He squeezed his Pip's deathly cold hands in his own, and was shocked to feel his cousin return the gesture. Hope swelled in his chest like a balloon, and he fought to contain his excitement as he called gently to his cousin.

"I guess you heard me then? Why don't you open your eyes for me? I reckon we could both do with some breakfast. I've got some of your favourites, mushrooms."

His face fell as he watched his cousin settle once again, the steady rise and fall of his chest the only indication that he was still with him.

_What if he doesn't want to come back to me? _ He looked heavenwards as though questioning some kind of higher authority.

"Why couldn't you keep him safe? Why couldn't I? I'm supposed to look out for him, protect him. Why didn't you let me?"

No answers. He couldn't stand it any more, couldn't stand the waiting, the silence.

"'I'm sorry Pip"

He got up from the chair, grabbed his jacket and walked out in to the night.

He walked, half stumbling, along the path, blinded by tears that refused to cease. He ignored the brambles that tore at his face and clothes, nothing could distract him from the pain of grief that had so completely overwhelmed him.

Eventually he found his way to a quiet spot on the west bank of the Brandywine. He sat down and became lost in his own thoughts. He could see so clearly his cousin falling off the little handmade raft they had constructed when Pip was around ten years old, using branches, mud and some rope they found in the stores in the Smials. They had managed to get it out in the middle of the river, and Merry had hopped deftly across. He waited for his cousin with outstretched arms, noticing the look of triumph that fleetingly crossed his face as he began to jump, quickly replaced by one of panic when he fell in the river, just out of reach of the raft. Merry quickly grabbed one of the sturdy looking branches they had picked out to use as paddles and, keeping a tight hold on one end, desperately flung it out toward his cousin. Pip tried to cling on to the branch but its slippery surface was making things difficult. After a few heart stopping moments he was able to finally get a firm grip on it, and was hauled sputtering from the river by his relieved cousin.

Merry winced as he remembered the lecture he had received from his aunt for endangering his younger, more impressionable cousin. He had sworn since that day that she would have no need to worry about him while he was in Merry's care. Listening to the rushing and gurgling of the river, his raging spirit was at last calmed. He couldn't break that promise he had made as a child, would not leave his cousin alone in his hour of need. It didn't matter that he needed someone to lean on, to reassure him that everything would be okay, Pip could do that when he woke up. When and not if. As long as he had anything to do with it, Pip would come back to him.

An image of his cousin, alone and upset, appeared in his vision, and then he remembered. _I left him alone!_

He scrambled up from his position sat on the riverbank, offered a quick thanks to whatever was looking down on him, and began a mad dash home to his ailing cousin.

As he stumbled through the doorway, he could hear his cousin's petrified screams echo round the hall.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, it was a bit like the calm before the storm I guess. I hope you didn't find it too dull, I know that it was mainly Merry angst, but I felt it kind of builds things up a bit, and I enjoyed writing it anyway. I will try my best to make the next one longer!

The mantra is dedicated to my friend Tiz, we both love Pip's line about second breakfast!

Anyway, I really appreciate you just taking the time to read this, so reviews are like gold to me! Again if there is anything you love or hate, anything you want to ask or want me to change, just let me know. And thanks again to those who reviewed the last chapter, hope you continue to enjoy this story.

Anyway, until next time...

Smileyhalo


	3. Chapter 3

_Heavy footfalls, harsh breath hot on his neck, making the hairs stand up... yellow eyes filled with menace glowing in the darkness ... he let out a scream so loud it made his throat hoarse._

_"MERRY! MERRY! PLEASE MERRY, HELP ME!"_

It felt as though he was trying to move through thick treacle, as he fought the panic that served to bind him to the spot. He remembered the promise he made to himself after the raft incident, and he found new strength within himself. _Pip needs you, now !_

Shaking off his fears and doubts, spurred on by thoughts of his still screaming cousin, he dashed along the hall, at his cousin's side in seconds. He saw the tears streaming down his pale cheeks, noted the tremble of his whole body and the way the bed covers were now strewn across the room. Pip stared at him, green eyes wide with fear and suspicion.

"I'm sorry Pip, so sorry! I should never have left you here alone, I was just... I'm sorry."

He grabbed his cousin in a rib cracking hug, and felt him shudder. He moved back, holding his cousin at arms length. He looked him in the eyes with a penetrating gaze that left no room for doubt in his words.

"I'm here for you now Pip, and I promise that as long as you need me, I'm right here by your side. Nothing and no one will harm you while I'm here. Never doubt that."

Pip reached out to him and he felt the warm weight of the smaller hobbit against his chest. Damp tears began to soak his jacket as the little hobbit sobbed softly in to his shoulder.

They sat like that for some time. Merry felt some relief; his cousin had come back to him, everything was going to be okay again. Pip was clearly scared and in need of some comfort and reassurance, but they were past the worst now. He broke the embrace and began to speak softly to his cousin.

"Now, little Peregrine, how about some breakfast? There appears to be some mushrooms in the larder, and I could be persuaded to do some omelette perhaps."

"Y-yes p-please Merry" Pippin hiccoughed. He wiped at his eyes with his palms and offered his cousin a watery smile.

"That's the spirit Pip! Now you just sit tight while I go and see about those mushrooms."

His kissed his cousin fondly on the head before bustling off in to the kitchen.

The sun was breaking out over the horizon, the birds of the Shire singing, as he began to prepare breakfast for them both. He whistled gaily as he began gently frying the mushrooms. What a glorious day is was going to be! He couldn't wait to send word to Pip's worried family, who were anxious to know what had happened to him after he left them in perfect health just over a week ago.

Everything was going to be okay, his cousin would be back to his normal self in no time. Such a glorious day!

_Slowly, ever so slowly, he stumbled backwards, never once taking his eyes off the beast in front of him, eyes gazing hungrily at him, saliva hanging in ribbons from strong, fearful jaws. He turned and began to run, the beast hard on his heels. Blood pounded in his ears, adrenaline coursed through his veins, he was running faster than he had ever done in his life, even more so than when he and Merry escaped from the Uruk-Hai and ventured in to Fangorn._

_He remembered back to when he and Merry played chase together as infants, the disapproving cluck of his mother's tongue when he came home caked in mud and grass stains._

_"One day, my little one, that rascal cousin of yours will get you in to some serious trouble!"_

_Then she would smile at him and lead him to the waiting bath tub. That was why he always made sure to get extra muddy; as fun as playing with Merry was, bath time was infinitely more enjoyable, singing joyfully at the top of his voice and sloshing water everywhere in his enthusiasm. _

_"We should have named you Troublesome Took, my little hobbit. Look at all the mess you've made!"_

_She hauled her protesting son out of the bath tub, wrapping him in his favourite towel and ruffling his unruly curls fondly._

_Pippin shook his head, clearing thoughts of happier times from his mind. This wasn't just another game of chase with Merry, his mother wasn't waiting for him at home with a hot bath ready. He needed to escape, the fight or flight instinct now kicking in. He scrambled madly through the dense bushes and tall trees that made up the forest on the borders of Buckland, trying to shield himself from the claw-like branches tearing at his clothes and viciously scratching his arms. _

_He could still hear the beast behind him, panting heavily, twigs cracking loudly under it's paws. All he could do now was try and hide and hope that it would get bored and give up. He pulled himself up in to the nearest tree and waited. He could hear the beast sniffing and scrabbling at the ground below. It had picked up on his scent and wasn't willing to give up on its prey just yet._

_He waited silently, huddled on a branch midway up the tree, hardly daring to breathe. He was freezing cold, hungry, sore and miserable. He was also trapped in this tree for the foreseeable future. He drew his cloak more tightly around his shoulders, balancing carefully against the trunk as he did so, and offered a silent prayer to whoever was watching over him._

_"Please see me safely out of here and back home to Merry and I promise to never cause any trouble ever again."_

_He leant once more against the trunk, and as precariously perched as he was on the branch, he began to softly doze. _

_He was eventually wakened by the sound of the beast slowly beginning to move away from the tree, cold and bored as it was. He waited a few more moments just to be sure, listening carefully to the sounds of rustling leaves and snapping twigs becoming quieter, more distant, then began to climb carefully down. He was just a few feet from the ground when his foot caught, and he was sent tumbling from the tree._

_A few moments later he sat propped against the base of the trunk, dazed and aching. Knowing there was still a chance that the beast was nearby, he resolved to get up and keep going. Pain-filled limbs protested at the movement but still he began to move unsteadily along the path that led out of the forest. You can rest when you get back, he told himself, but you must keep going for now, it's not safe here._

_He went on for some time, thoughts of food and a warm fire, his own bed, spurring him on. Exhaustion slowly crept over him and his heavy eyelids began to droop. He failed to spot the thick tree root snaking out on to the path in front of him._

_In moments, he crashed down on to the forest floor, catching his head on a jagged stone as he fell. Blackness took him in an instant._

_High above him, a falcon, not often seen in those parts, spotted the little hobbit and the blood gradually staining the ground beside him. He wheeled away, a harsh cry renting the air as he lamented the fallen form, still and pale, on the path below. _


	4. Chapter 4

Merry very carefully carried the overloaded tray along the corridor and in to Pip's room. Breakfast had started out as a simple affair, just some mushrooms, some omelette and some berry cordial. However, after Pip had fully woken, he came to realise that his extended rest period had meant missing out on a week's worth of meals, not only breakfast. There was all the missed second breakfasts, elevenses, luncheons, afternoon teas, dinners and suppers to be taken in to account as well. And so now a simple breakfast had escalated in to a feast fit for the halls of Minas Tirith.

He paused for a moment in order to adjust the precariously balanced dishes. Pip was complaining loudly about how "good, efficient service is sorely lacking amongst hobbits these days, isn't that right Merry?"

"Yes Pip," he said as he deposited the tray on to the table next to his bed, "standards of service have certainly dropped. Now start eating some of that porridge before you find that it gets accidentally tipped over your head!"

"You would never do that would you Meriadoc?"

Pip gave Merry his best imitation of wide eyed innocence. Merry struggled to keep a straight face as he made his reply with a matching expression.

"Wouldn't dream of it Peregrin!"

He flicked a spoonful of porridge at a shocked Pip, splattering it on his nose and chin. Pip looked for a moment as though he was about to retaliate, but after a moment's careful consideration he changed his mind.

"It would do no good for a hungry hobbit such as I to be using food as a weapon of war, especially if, as I suspect, there are honey and almonds mixed in to my porridge, in the way that befits the recovery of one who has been so perilously close to his end."

There was a mischievous smile playing about his lips as he wiped the porridge from his face, but it quickly evaporated when he saw the look on his cousin's face.

Merry's eyes became misty and his bottom lip began to quiver. Sighing, Pip put aside his tray and pulled him in to a comforting embrace.

"Hush now Merry, what's all this about?"

"I'm s-sorry P-pip, I was just s-so scared, sc-scared you were g-going to l-leave me. I couldn't b-bear it if anything were to h-happen to y-you Pip, not after e-everything."

He sniffed noisily and Pip handed him a blue chequered handkerchief.

"I know Merry, I know. When I found you after the battle at Pelennor, you were so still, so cold, it scared me. It was the most frightening experience for me, even worse than being taken by the Uruk-Hai or having to fight, the thought that I might lose you. I promised myself I wouldn't leave you then, and I meant it. Besides, do you really think I would leave for the next great adventure on an entirely empty stomach?"

Merry chuckled softly.

"No Pip, I don't believe you would!"

"That's right Merry, I wouldn't. Now if you will excuse me, there is the serious business of eating that needs attending to. I have a lot to make up for you know."

He winked at Merry and then set about demolishing his bowl of porridge. After a moment's hesitation, Merry followed suit.

It took very little time for the two of them to empty the tray of its contents. Crumbs from several oatmeal scones now littered the bed covers and both hobbits now had porridge smeared on their faces, and there was also some to be found in Pip's curls and down Merry's shirt. Pip lay back with a contented sigh.

"Well we may just have made up for one day's missed meals, but there are still some cavernous spaces still to fill. What's next?"

"Peregrin Took! You have had your fill now, as have I. Nothing more now till elevenses!"

"But Merry, how do you expect me to get better whilst I am still in such a malnourished state? My ordeal has left me greatly weakened, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to delay my recovery in any way now, would you?"

"I'm sure that developing a pot belly is not vital to your recovery., my dear Pip. In any case I still am none the wiser as to what exactly happened before I found you that night. What happened to you Pip? "

The jovial atmosphere disappeared instantly. Pip squirmed uncomfortably, unable to meet Merry's gaze. Merry watched him with growing regret as his cousin began to visibly tremble, fear etched in his features.

After what seemed like an age, he began to speak in a hoarse whisper.

"I honestly can't tell you Merry. I don't really remember anything much. I'm sorry."

His eyes were glistening, tears threatening to fall. Merry studied his cousin's face carefully. It was the look in his eyes that gave him away. He was definitely hiding something, he knew something of what happened to him, but for some reason he could or would not tell him.

_What happened Pip? What are you hiding from me?_

"It's okay Pip, you don't need to worry about anything now. We can talk later. You just rest now, get some sleep okay. You look like you need it."

Pippin visibly sagged with relief. He gave his cousin a weak smile.

"Thank you Merry. I am rather tired."

Pip curled up under his blankets and was soon asleep. Merry looked at him; untroubled in dreams, but what was he hiding from him that had so worried him whilst awake?

The tension and worry of the last few days soon began to evaporate. He was exhausted, right now all he needed was sleep, he could figure out what was wrong with Pip tomorrow. He settled down next to his cousin and was asleep in seconds.

A/N: Would just like to take a moment here to mention that for some reason my notes after the last chapter didn't load. All I really wanted to say was that I have made a small edit to the opening chapter. This story is now set with the two hobbits living together at Crickhollow, after the events surrounding the quest. My thanks go to TopazTook for helping me out in this matter. I hope that you are still reading and enjoying this story!

I would also like to say thanks to everyone who has read the story so far. Special thanks to those who have reviewed, you are all very encouraging . I will try my best to reply to all of your reviews, and if you do have any queries or comments, I am always open to suggestions and will do my best to answer any questions. Until next time...

Smileyhalo


	5. Chapter 5

The fire was burning low in the grate as he stretched out across the bed, still half-caught in slumber. Rain was starting to fall softly against the darkening windows; a storm was beginning to stir in the skies above the Shire. As Merry turned over an urgent thought began to bother him, gradually dragging him from his sleepy haze.

He slowly opened one eye and looked at the empty space beside him. For a moment he struggled to free his mind from the shackles of sleep. He rubbed at bleary eyes and sat up, looking at the space beside him once again. His eyes widened in alarm as realisation hit him like a boulder.

"PIP!"

He scrambled quickly to his feet, hastily pulling on his jacket. He ran along the length of the hallway, desperately calling for his cousin. There was no answering sound.

He was out there somewhere, alone and in danger. Merry hurried out in to the growing darkness, hoping against hope that he could find Pip before the storm broke.

Pip drew his cloak tighter around his trembling body. He was soaking wet and freezing cold, and goose bumps were prickling his body.

It wouldn't matter to him if the sun were blazing in the sky above him, he would still be shaking, teeth chattering loudly. He was scared, petrified, about what he knew he had to do.

He felt awful for leaving Merry behind, he knew he would be worried sick when he awoke to find that he had left, but he knew he had to face his fear alone this time, no matter how much he wished he could have Merry by his side. He felt utterly miserable, but still he pressed onwards. He imagined going back home to Merry when it was all over. He was in for such a scolding! It didn't matter that he was of age now, didn't matter how many perils he had faced, Merry generally still saw him as the little hobbit he had promised to always look after. Sometimes Pip wondered if Merry had somehow traded places with his parents, he was certainly as protective of Pip as they were.

_Never mind, _he thought to himself, _he will understand eventually._

He nervously ran his fingers along the dagger at his waist. _Time to face your fears, Peregrin Took._

He walked steadily in to the forest, a small hobbit alone in a gathering storm.

Merry glanced nervously up at the sky. The rain was falling harder now, wind howling fiercely. Any time now the drumbeats of thunder would begin to roll, and he still hadn't found Pip.

_He's only just come back to me, he can't leave me again. I need to find him, before something else does._

He trudged onwards along the muddy path, determination and hope burning brightly in his soul.

_He woke up some hours later, dazed and nauseous. His head was pounding; it felt as though he had been hit by a club-wielding troll. He turned, aching, on to his side as the nausea overwhelmed him. He lay there, tears streaming down his face as he retched violently. Mud and blood caked his tattered clothes, freezing rain soaked his shivering form. He felt so ill, and so very, very tired. He wished his parents were here, or Merry. They would know how to help him. But he was alone this time, no one was here to save him, no one but himself._

_He slowly pulled himself up on to his feet, and was immediately struck by a wave of dizziness that forced him back down to the ground. His head began to throb even more and everything became blurry as though he were looking through frosted glass. He fought the urge to vomit again, but it was a losing battle. He retched again until his stomach was empty, sobbing loudly. Eventually it passed and he curled up on the ground, not daring to move in case it triggered off the dizziness again. He tried desperately to stay awake, he knew that he shouldn't sleep yet, but he was feeling drowsy and with no one to stop him, he fell in to an uneasy sleep._

_An hour passed before he woke, sweating. His dreams had been plagued by those menacing yellow eyes, watching him in the darkness. He looked wildly around him, listening carefully to the sound of twigs snapping somewhere behind him, convinced he was about to see those yellow eyes again._

_He knew he couldn't stay here any longer, he had to start moving again. He slowly staggered to his feet and began to stumble forward, ignoring the protestations of his throbbing head and aching body. The trees were beginning to thin out here, and he fancied he could see the distant lights of the houses that were scattered over Buckland. He would be back with Merry again soon._

_He gave the pot one last stir before pulling on his travelling cloak. He grabbed the lantern from the hallway and stepped out in to the night. He hoped to be able to meet Pip about a quarter of a mile along the path that led from Crickhollow. His friend had left the Took Smials a couple of days ago, intending to be back in time for supper tonight._

_It was cold out, and the rain had begun to fall steadily earlier that evening. He hoped he would come across Pip quickly so they could get back to the warmth of their home and some nice hot stew. His Aunt Eglantine, Pip's mother, had probably sent her soon back with some homemade food of hers. She always insisted that her son looked too skinny for a hobbit, on account of himself and Merry having a few extra inches height on every other hobbit in the Shire. The thought of her baking made his mouth water; he hoped she had given Pip one of her special apple cakes, famed throughout the Shire._

_He gazed out across the path toward the dwellings that marked the Buckland border. He could just make out a lone figure staggering in his direction, still some way off. Curious as to whether there would be anything he could do to help, he walked towards it, and as he drew nearer, a cold feeling overcame him. The figure was but a few hundred metres from him now. He wished he were more hidden from them, sheltered in the darkness away from the rain. Peering intently ahead of him, he determined after much deliberation that it was friend that approached, not foe. Even as he began to allow his tense muscles to relax, the figure looked towards him._

_Merry opened his mouth and gasped in shock. Ghostly pale, utterly terrified, shaking and bleeding, it was still unmistakeably Pip. Merry dropped the lantern he had been carrying and ran to his cousin._

"_Pip! What has happened to you?"_

_His cousin stared intently at the ground, muttering softly to himself as though he hadn't recognised Merry's presence. _

_"Merry, must find Merry. Not safe anymore, must find him."_

_Merry reached out to comfort him, but Pip flinched away from his cousin's touch, leaving him confused and distressed._

_"Get away from me, leave me alone! I need to find Merry!"_

_He began to thrash around wildly, almost knocking Merry to the ground. Carefully moving towards him, Merry began to speak in a soothing whisper._

_"Pip lad, it's me, Merry. I'm here, you're safe now. Let's get you home."_

_He began to gently guide him back in the direction of their home, hoping desperately that he had not just lied to his cousin. He was safe now, wasn't he?_

The rain fell in a steady stream from the sky above, washing away all traces of the younger hobbits' tracks. Still he walked determinedly onwards.

_Almost there now._

A/N: Love it or hate it let me know! This is my longest chapter yet! And I did enjoy writing this one loads. Anyway, as per usual if you have any questions or comments please leave me a review and I will try my best to get back to you.

Hope you continue to enjoy reading this.

Until next time...

Smileyhalo


	6. Chapter 6

He drew his dagger slowly and carefully. He knew he was close now and he wasn't sure if he was satisfied or terrified. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, his breathing quickened. He gripped the dagger firmly. No going back now.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Merry shouted again, more out of desperation than any real hope. His throat was becoming hoarse now from shouting and the cold wind tore at his soaking clothes and frozen body. He trembled violently, both from the cold and from fear. He was scared for Pippin; he was unwell as it was and Merry had no idea what the consequences of his latest misadventure would be. He remembered how withdrawn his cousin had become when he had broached the subject of the last week's events and he prayed that this sudden recklessness on Pippin's part had not been spurred on by his questions. He knew he had to find him soon or risk losing him to his fears for good.

He moved onwards; the trees grew nearer.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lightning tore a jagged line across a volatile sky, illuminating just for a moment the clearing ahead of him. Even as it descended back in to darkness, the glare of menacing yellow eyes could be seen, watching the small hobbit as he approached. A low, threatening growl escaped from powerful jaws, barely discernable from the roar of thunder that rolled out across the Shire. The storm had broken; the hunt was on.

Pippin stumbled in to the clearing and froze almost immediately. He could hear the unmistakeable growl, the scrabble of claws against the roots of the trees. His knuckles shone white as he clutched his dagger in a vice-like grip, his mouth closed in grim determination. The light of battle shone in his eyes; he was ready.

The beast lunged at him, almost pinning him to the ground. Pippin could feel its foul breath hot on his face as he struggled to break free. Eventually he managed to roll out from underneath it and got shakily to his feet, ready to face his foe once more. He thrust out with his dagger and struck the beast's left flank. Blood oozed from the gash left by his blow and the creature howled in pain and anger. It snarled viciously and lunged again, but Pippin ducked out of its way, missed by inches. He took the opportunity to strike out again, this time catching it across the muzzle. His spirit soared at these small victories; he felt brave once more.

The beast, however, was angry. It stood before him, hackles raised, teeth bared. Pippin stumbled backwards as it advanced upon him, more intent than ever on killing its prey. It unsheathed its claws, ready to strike….

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Merry could hear the whispering of the trees, and it calmed him. He felt reassured by their presence, their strength and wisdom not forgotten by himself or Pippin after their time in Fangorn Forest. He had nothing to fear from them; it was the rest of this dark place that scared him. Who knew what lurked in the shadows, watching, waiting to strike? He felt totally exposed; he was unarmed and alone, with no one to guide him or protect him. He was lending himself to the mercy of the Valar and the forest. Evil, although greatly diminished, still lurked in the darkest places of the world, waiting for the unsuspecting to venture across its path. He shuddered slightly as a gust of strong wind blew icy cold against his soaked clothing, freezing claws tearing at his trembling form. Above the noise of the storm came a fresh sound; an immense howl of pain and anger that chilled him to the bone. Many dark evils did indeed still inhabit the world.

He hurried onwards, shouting again, more keen than ever to find Pip, for neither of them was safe in this darkness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There was nowhere left to go. Backed against a mighty oak, he was powerless to defend himself from the hefty paw that struck him across the chest, knocking the breath from his lungs and leaving a set of deep gashes across his chest. He fell to the floor, sword knocked from his grasp, blood staining scarlet on the ground. He began to crawl towards his fallen weapon, but the beast got there first, resting a might paw on the hilt of the weapon, leaving Pippin powerless. He could see it meant to kill him, but he was not going to give up without a fight. He would not die cowering like an animal on the ground. He would die standing tall, proud, like the soldier he was. He staggered to his feet, swaying slightly with exhaustion. As he prepared for the final blow, his keen ears picked up sounds of shouting in the distance. Hope swelled in his chest. He could recognise that voice anywhere.

_Merry!_

The beast turned its head; it too could hear the other hobbit, despite the continuing roar of the storm. Not taking his eyes off the beast for a second, Pip carefully felt around on the ground around him with his right foot for a stick, a stone, anything he could use to hold off the beast until Merry reached him.

His foot connected with a jagged stone, the perfect size for throwing. Slowly, carefully, he bent down to pick it up. It was in his hand when the beast turned, sensing his movement. This was it, his one chance. He threw the stone with all his might, at the same time shouting out to his cousin.

"Merry!"

His aim was true; the beast howled as the stone struck its skull, leaving it stunned. It swayed and crumpled to the ground, leaving him free to retrieve his dagger. He could hear Merry was close now; he turned and shouted again.

Behind him, the beast began to stir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Merry could hear Pippin's shouts, and he hurtled through the undergrowth towards the sound. He could see his cousin in the distance, and behind him he saw the hulking form of a great wolf, clearly injured but still very dangerous. He tried to shout out to Pip, but no sound escaped his lips. He watched helplessly, frozen to the spot as it advanced upon his cousin. Behind him, a dark figure emerged from the shadows…..

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TBC

A/N: I would just like to say thanks to the following people.

Ah: Thank you so much for your lovely comments. I'm sorry if you found chapter five confusing in the way I set it out, I hope this one is better! Anything in italics is either a thought (generally short lines) or a flashback (long bits!) As such, the majority of the second half of the chapter was a flashback, following on from the one that ended chapter three. I hope this clears things up for you!

Co: You're not dead yet are you? fetches resuss kit just in case No? Phew! Here is the next chapter for you, hope you enjoy!

Special thanks go to my friends Tiz and Chris, for helping motivate me and for proof reading my work. Also thanks again to those of you that left a signed review. I will always try my hardest to get back to anyone that leaves me one, so if you have any comments, questions or suggestions for me just leave me a review and let me know! I do love your feedback.

Until next time……

SmileyHalo


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Before you begin, just a quick note. In case you were wondering why I have changed the rating from K+ to T, there is some violent content in this chapter. It is nothing too graphic (I myself am very squeamish!) but I changed it just to be on the safe side. I'm really not sure whether this was needed but I just wanted to be certain.

Anyway enjoy the chapter!

His jubilation at Merry's arrival quickly turned to fear as he saw the pure terror etched in to his cousin's features. Then he looked past his cousin to the figure that emerged silently from the shadows, still cloaked in darkness. His eyes widened in shock.

He screamed at his cousin to run, to leave him behind, but it seemed that his cousin could not hear him, for still he stood rooted to the spot, fear having taken its paralysing hold upon him.

It was then that the wolf struck, knocking him to the ground. There was no defence this time; his dagger was too far out of reach, and no stick or stone could save him. He struggled desperately against the wolf's iron-like grip, but it was hopeless. Claws sharp as needles dug deep in to his flesh; he cried out in pain. Blackness ate away at him and soon he was overcome. This was it, it was over.

Something inside of him snapped when he heard his cousin cry out. The spell was broken as he watched Pippin go limp under the great beast's paws. He charged forward and grabbed for the dagger lying amongst the leaves that littered the ground, then turned to face his foe, muscles tensed, utterly determined. He shouted out, his voice almost lost in the renewed roar of the storm.

"I won't let you take him from me! Stand down now or I promise I shall kill you."

The wolf just snarled and dug his claws in deeper. Fury boiled inside of Merry to see his cousin defenceless and at the mercy of the foul beast. He ran at it, dagger at the ready. He wasn't quick enough; the wolf moved swiftly aside, avoiding the blade, before striking Merry hard across the face. Blood began to pour from his nose. He could taste the crimson liquid as it welled up from his badly split bottom lip.

The wolf's great flanks heaved with exertion as its breathing became more laboured, blood still escaping from the deep gash inflicted by Pippin. The wrath still possessed it, but it was becoming weaker with every passing minute. It was only a matter of time now before it became clumsy, and that would be its final mistake. But, he realised as he chanced a quick glance at his cousin lying still and ashen on the ground, time was something Pippin no longer possessed. He needed help desperately. Time was running out. Merry was fighting for both their lives now.

The figure waited, hidden amongst the trees, watching the hobbit carefully. He was clearly dangerous despite the obvious size disadvantage, and his opponent was weak. There would be no prizes for guessing the outcome of their battle. It looked away from them and towards the prone figure of the other hobbit, sprawled unconscious on the ground just a few feet away. If it was quick then perhaps that little one could be taken. His fellow was still consumed in its own battle, so the watcher began to creep silently forward.

The urgency of the situation facing him gave him new strength. He had to fight for himself and for Pippin. He would keep him safe; he would protect him at any cost. His determination drove him onwards, and soon he had pushed the beast backwards in to the shadows away from his unconscious cousin. It was tiring now; victory was close. All it would take was one last push and then it would all be over, and Pip would be safe again.

The wolfwas weak now, and there was little hope of escape. The once powerful beast had no strength inside left to fight; it was bone weary and its age and injuries were taking their toll. The halfling renewed its attack with greater ferocity, thrusting out again and again with its dagger. The wolf's movements became slower and clumsier as it fought desperately against the inevitable. In a last ditch attempt to break free, it lunged wildly at Merry. The dagger pierced its soft underbelly, forcing itself deep in to the flesh, killing it almost instantly. However, Merry, not having entirely anticipated this move, was unable toget out of the way in time, and found himself trapped under the crushing weight of the wolf's carcass. His frozen body ached from the weight and from the sheer exhaustion of the battle. He was pinned underneath the body of the foe he had fought so hard to overcome. There was no way he could reach Pip now. He had failed. He couldn't keep himself safe, and he certainly couldn't help Pip. He still hadn't woken and Merry could see clearly the blood that continued to run freely from the gashes in his chest. The colour was completely drained from his face, and the erratic rise and fall of his chest as he struggled to breathe left Merry terrified that he was about to lose him at any moment, and the worst thing was that there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

Pip gradually awoke in a pain-filled haze. He looked around and could just make out the blurry outline of his foe, laid still across the ground, _but_, he thought to himself,_where's Merry?_ He tried to sit up but collapsed again in agony as pain seared from the wounds across his chest. He wished Merry were here beside him now, then perhaps none of this would seem quite so bad. He was vaguely aware of the figure that approached him, could feel himself being lifted from the ground. Fresh pain shot through his exhausted body. He let out an agonised cry and all went black once more.

Merry saw his cousin awaken and try to move, then watched, absolutely powerless, as the figure stepped from amongst the trees and approached Pippin, heard him cry out in pain as he was lifted from the ground and watched as his cousin's silent form was carried away from him, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening. The pain, exhaustion and grief became too much for the little hobbit to bear, and as his cousin disappeared from view, he slipped away in to unconsciousness

A/N: Well there was chapter seven! Love it or hate it please let me know! I'm afraid I have some bad news, but also some good. I am going away on Monday up to Scotland for a week or so, and it is unlikely that I will update again before I go, so the next update may not be for another couple of weeks. The good news is that I have two ten hour train journeys to sit through alone and so I intend to occupy myself by writing.

Anyway, as per usual all feedback is really appreciated so thank you. If you have any comments, questions or suggestions, just leave me a review and I will get back to you.

Until next time…..

Smileyhalo


	8. Chapter 8

A low moan escaped his lips as sometime later Merry began to awaken. His first thought was of Pip, but then he remembered that Pip had been taken; he was alone now. Silent tears of frustration trickled down his cheeks as he struggled to free himself from the dead weight of the carcass that pinned him to the muddy ground, but his pain-filled body was too weak and too cold, and he quickly fell still once more. The putrid smell coming from the dead beast was making him feel nauseous, and each shallow breath he took was accompanied by a fresh bout of pain from his chest as he fought for air beneath the crushing weight of the body. Fog began to penetrate his vision, and he felt himself slipping away again. He felt relief; maybe then he could escape the pain he felt, a respite from this nightmare he couldn't find a way out of. He was plunged in to darkness; his body went limp once more.

It had taken a while before he was certain that it was safe to leave the younger hobbit. He had carried him away to a clearing about quarter of a mile east of where he had left his fellow fighting the ailing beast, laid him carefully down on the ground near the centre of the clearing and then proceeded to build a small fire beside him in an attempt to provide some warmth and some light so that he would be able to better assess the injuries to the hobbit's chest. He thought it might also be of some comfort to the small hobbit when he awoke. The rain had left the branches damp and therefore difficult to light, so it had taken a good many attempts for any sparks to catch alight, but his perseverance had eventually paid off.

He had then begun to work on staunching the blood that flowed freely from the hobbit's injured chest. He stripped away his cloak first, leaving it beside the fire in an attempt to dry it, and then removed his shirt which he tore in to strips. He pressed some of the material tightly against the deep wounds, applying as much pressure as he could, and slowly the bleeding began to subside. When he was sure that it was safe to remove some of the pressure, he took the remaining strips and tied them about the hobbit's chest like a bandage. The wounds would need cleaning and stitching before they could become infected, but for now the hobbit was out of danger. It was time now to see to his fellow. He took the cloak from beside the fire, wrapped it around the unconscious hobbit's shoulders and stepped once more out in to the shadows.

Merry slowly opened his eyes. The world began spinning, moving in and out of focus rapidly. It made his unsettled stomach feel even worse, so he swiftly shut his eyes again. The pain in his chest had doubled in intensity; the last thing he needed right now was to vomit. He cried out as fresh pain lanced throughout his entire body. Time was running out, soon he would be lost forever to the darkness ever present in his mind. Again he struggled weakly against the body that still held him, desperate to escape the inevitable. It was no good; he had no strength left in him to fight. As if from far away, he heard footsteps, the soft crunch of damp leaves as the figure approached him. He was past caring if they meant good or ill towards him; he just wanted an end to this nightmare, for then he could be with Pip once more.

He looked carefully around the clearing, ears alert to the slightest sound. He could hear the ragged breathing of the hobbit as he fought for each painful breath, but otherwise the place was silent, empty except for the victor and the carcass of his vanquished foe. There wasn't much time. Still alert, he approached the dead beast and gently rolled it off the hobbit, nose wrinkling in disgust at the smell emanating from the body of the foul creature. He looked down at the pale hobbit, eyes closed, barely taking in a breath now. It was obvious that the weight of the creature would have some impact on the chest, so he began to gently press his fingers against the ribs, checking for any breaks. It was then that the hobbit jerked back in to consciousness, rolling over and vomiting until all that was left was the foul fluids from his stomach. His face was screwed up tightly, presumably due to the considerable pain his movement caused to his chest. As the pain subsided, he opened his eyes a fraction. He caught sight of the figure bent over him, concerned eyes studying him carefully.

"R-rugigar?"

His voice was raspy, throat strained from vomiting. Rugigar Bolger smiled at him and gently turned him on to his back.

"You've broken some ribs, Merry, so it's best if you just stay still, at least until I can figure out a way to move you without causing any more damage."

Merry nodded weakly and closed his eyes. It was obvious that he would not be up to walking anywhere, at least not for now, and he wasn't sure whether a litter would cause him to be jolted around too much, causing unnecessary pain.

"I think I'm going to have to carry you, it's not too far. Just let me know if your chest gets too painful, and we can stop for a bit, alright?"

Merry smiled tiredly. Rugigar gently scooped him up in to his arms and began to walk eastwards.

Pippin sat miserably beside the fire, cloak drawn tightly against his aching body. He was cold, tired and in pain. He had woken just a few minutes earlier to find himself alone. There was a small fire nearby so he crawled towards it, looking for some comfort in its warmth. He was shivering violently; looking down, he realised he was no longer wearing a shirt. Instead he saw his chest was swathed in bloody material. He began to tentively peel back the makeshift bandages, and was horrified to see the wounds that lay underneath. They had begun to ooze blood again as he removed the material; panicking, he wound the material back around his chest, desperate to stop the flow of the crimson liquid. With clumsy, shaking hands he managed to secure the material once more, then collapsed back on the ground, sobbing. He wanted Merry, he couldn't understand why his cousin had left him here alone; didn't Merry know he needed him?

_You know he would be here if he did. Perhaps he needs you instead._

He hastily sat back up beside the fire, drying his tears. Merry could come back at any minute, and he had to be strong for them both. He sat in silence, waiting.

By the time Rugigar arrived back at the clearing an hour later, Merry had passed out again. It had made the last few minutes of the journey slightly easier for them both; Rugigar no longer had to worry about causing Merry pain as he trod as steadily as possible along the uneven path back to Pippin. He studied the younger hobbit, ghostly pale in the firelight, as he set Merry down gently on the ground. He seemed totally oblivious to the world around him, lost in dark thoughts. Rugigar knew that it was important that he see to Merry, but he wanted to make sure Pippin was alright first, with everything that had been going on over the last few hours. He approached him quietly and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. He felt Pippin jump with surprise. He whispered softly to him.

"How're you feeling?"

Pip replied to him in a quiet, scared voice, one that Rugigar certainly wasn't accustomed to.

"It's all my fault isn't it? I mean, Merry is gone because of my stupid mistakes, my pride! My stupid pride!"

His voice cracked as he said the last word, and he quickly dissolved in to tears again. Rugigar put a comforting arm around his shaking shoulders.

"It's okay Pip, Merry's here, he's safe. He's broken a couple of ribs, and he's going to pretty sore and bruised for a couple of weeks, but he will be alright. I just need to check your chest, then perhaps you should go and sit with him? He'll be glad to see you when he wakes up, I'm sure he's been worried about you."

He carefully unwound the material on Pippin's chest and inspected the wounds carefully. There was no sign of infection, although the wound had been bleeding again. He said nothing to Pippin, but he knew he would have to keep an eye on that. He wrapped the material back around Pippin's chest, helped him to his feet and led him over to where Merry lay on the ground on the other side of the fire. Pippin immediately grasped his cousin's hand, and began talking to him in a low voice choked with tears.

"I'm so sorry Merry. It's all my fault, I just wanted to prove myself, I thought I was supposed to be strong now, but I was so scared!"

He snatched his cousin in to his arms, holding him tight as tears streamed down his face. Rugigar turned his attention away from them and towards the fire, wishing to give Pippin a few moments of privacy with Merry. He stoked the flames, thinking. He couldn't treat them both properly here; it was important that he cleaned Pippin's wounds; infection was a real worry right now. Merry certainly needed at least a few days rest in comfortable surroundings, and the forest floor was hardly what he would describe as comfortable._ No_, he thought to himself, _I have to figure some way of getting them home, the sooner the better._

He called over to Pippin.

"I think perhaps you should rest for a couple of hours, recoup some of your strength. It's been a long day."

He watched Pippin curl up next to his cousin, and smiled wearily. It was going to be a long night too.

A/N: So there's chapter eight! I am so sorry it took so long to post; British public transport is not so easy to write on as I supposed! This story is drawing to an end now; I imagine the next chapter is likely to be the last, so if you do have any feedback at all, good or bad, get it in soon! It could make a real difference. I will do my best to respond to all reviews.

I would like to say my usual thanks to those who have reviewed so far, **Co- I'm so sorry to keep you hanging, but I do love reactions like yours!**

I would also like to thank my friends Chris and Liz, without whose continued support this would probably have come to a standstill. It means a lot you guys!

Thanks to you all just for reading; I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it!

Until next time…….

SmileyHalo


	9. Chapter 9

Candlelight flickered, casting dark shadows across the bedroom wall. Pippin winced and started to squirm uncomfortably as Rugigar began to wipe his wounds with a brandy-soaked cloth.

"Pippin, this would be a lot easier on us both if you could just hold still. Why don't you lie down, perhaps it would make things a bit more comfortable."

Pippin lay back gingerly on the bed, stifling a yawn. It had been a long and difficult journey back to Crickhollow, not least because Merry still wasn't able to walk without causing pain to his damaged ribs. In the end, Rugigar had made a litter of sorts from Merry's cloak and two sturdy branches in which he carefully laid Merry before loosely securing him with his own cloak. He began by dragging it slowly and carefully over the ground, Pippin following silently behind. It soon became clear, however, that the uneven ground was making the journey less than smooth for the injured hobbit. Rugigar realised that there wasn't much choice but to carry him again. He made as if to pick Merry up, but Pippin stopped him.

"Leave him on there. I'll help you carry him."

"I'm really not sure that's such a good idea Pip, you're hurt too, remember?"

Pippin glared fiercely at his friend.

"I know that Rugigar, but it's my own fault. Merry should never have been involved in the first place. We need to get him home and this is the only way to do that safely."

He gripped one end of the litter firmly. Rugigar could see there was no use arguing with him, stubborn a creature as he was. He took the other end and they gently lifted it from the ground.

"Alright Pippin," he said as they began to pick their way carefully along the ground, "but you must tell me the second you feel tired or if you feel any increase in the pain in your chest. If not, your pride could cost you more than just an injured friend."

Pippin just nodded and continued to walk on in determined silence.

It was half an hour before the silence was broken by Merry, who began to awaken.

"Pippin? What's going on? Why are you carrying me?"

Pippin looked down at his cousin and smiled.

"You're hurt Merry. We're trying to get you home so that we can fix you."

Merry looked up at him, confusion evident in his wrinkled brow.

"You're hurt too though Pip. You shouldn't be carrying me. Put me down!"

Pippin carried on walking as though he hadn't heard his cousin. That was until Merry began to try to get up off the litter, his face scrunched up, teeth gritted against the pain that now consumed him.

"Rugigar, stop! Put him down."

Immediately they dropped the litter down gently on to the floor. Pippin forced his cousin to lie back down on the stretcher, keeping a hand on his shoulder as he spoke to him to make sure he didn't try to sit up again.

"Merry, listen to me! I'll be fine, but you must keep still for me. It's important you keep still alright?"

Tears were glistening in his emerald eyes as he spoke, and his breathing became more laboured. Rugigar pushed him gently in to a sitting position and began to unwind the material round his chest. There was some fresh blood staining the material, but not much. They needed to get back soon and get Pip stitched up before he caused the wounds to worsen through too much strain.

He spoke once more to Pippin as he carefully wound the material back around his chest.

"You need to rest for a bit. Your wounds are bleeding again; I don't think it's a good idea for you to continue putting strain on them by helping me carry Merry. I'll just have to carry him like I did last night. It won't be very comfortable for him but I promise it won't cause him any more damage."

Pippin looked up at him, eyes full of fear and uncertainty.

"You promise me it won't hurt him? I can't let anything happen to him, not because of me, not now I have him back again."

"He'll be fine Pip. You just sit there for a few minutes, catch your breath."

Half an hour later, they were up and moving again. They walked through the trees in silence, each focused on finding their way back home safely and without any further incident. Merry seemed happier now that he was settled in Rugigar's arms; he felt guilty for making such a fuss and upsetting Pippin, but he was worried for his younger cousin, remembering how he had been carried away from him unconscious the night before. Pippin was hurting more than he was willing to admit, and Merry thought he knew why.

"Rugigar," he whispered, "can we stop for a bit? I want to talk to Pippin."

Rugigar nodded and laid him carefully down on the ground.

"Pippin, Merry needs a rest. Can you keep an eye on him for me while I go ahead andfind the best path to take out of here?"

Pippin sat down next to his cousin in silence and began fiddling with his makeshift bandages. Rugigar gave him a small smile and walked on through the trees.

It was a few minutes before Merry began to speak.

"Pippin, you don't need to punish yourself you know. I know you're hurting, I can see that, but you needn't feel guilty. It wasn't the wisest idea to run away like that but I think I know why you did, and I want you to know that I understand."

Pippin continued to look away from his cousin, the leaden feeling of guilt growing heavier in his stomach. He owed Merry a proper explanation, he knew that, but it was just so hard to admit how stupid he had been considering the consequences. He could sense Merry's imploring gaze as he waited for Pip to begin to talk.

He cleared his throat nervously a couple of times. Why was it so hard to explain this to Merry, his dearest cousin and friend? _Perhaps you don't want to see the look of disappointment in his eyes. He won't understand, he can't, and you barely know yourself why you did it. Why you hurt Merry so._

All Merry wanted was to understand. He wasn't disappointed in Pippin, wasn't angry. He was just worried. He could see that Pippin was tormenting himself with the knowledge that he alone was to blame for his own pain and for Merry's.

Merry couldn't let him carry on thinking that he was alone. Ignoring the pain the movement caused his chest, he slowly eased himself in to a sitting position and carefully put an arm around his cousin's shoulders. That simple gesture was enough to make Pippin dissolve in to tears. It wasn't long before he pulled himself together enough to be able to speak. He knew now that Merry would understand, wouldn't care how stupid he had been.

"I'm sorry Merry; it was so selfish of me to leave like that without telling you why I had to go. I do remember what happened to me before you found me, but I was ashamed. I was embarrassed about how scared I had been."

Merry looked at him questioningly. Pippin took a shuddering breath before he continued on.

"On my way back from the Smials I cut through these woods. I thought it would be safe and that I would get back quicker. It turns out I was wrong on both counts. I hadn't been walking for long when I heard it; a low growl, distant at first, but growing nearer every second. I was being hunted by that foul creature that you killed. I ran as hard as I could, but I knew that it wouldn't give up that easily, I had to hide. So I climbed up a tree and waited. Eventually it retreated, and I came back down and began to run again. I was exhausted though; I became clumsy, tripped and knocked myself out. I woke up some time later and had not long been walking on before you found me."

Merry shook his head.

"I still don't understand why you came back here though. You must have realised how dangerous it would be."

"I came back because my pride wouldn't let me stay away Merry. I was so scared when I was being chased, more scared than I would ever care to admit. I didn't think I was supposed to feel that way anymore, not after everything we have been through, with the war and all. I thought I was supposed to be this brave soldier, fearless, a true knight of Gondor. Instead, I was just a scared tweenager again. I was ashamed about how I had felt and I thought that killing the beast was the only way to make it right. Look what I've done instead. I hurt you Merry; you could have died, and what for? The sake of my pride. So it seems I haven't grown at all."

Merry squeezed his shoulder weakly.

"You have Pip. If you hadn't, then you wouldn't have told me any of this. Maybe you didn't make the right decision by not confiding in me earlier, but you have now, that's what's most important. There's no need to feel guilty any more lad."

He gave Pippin an awkward one arm hug, conscious of how painful the movement was.

"Perhaps you should lie back down now Merry; you really don't look comfortable."

"Thank you Pip."

Rugigar returned a few minutes later, having found a smooth path for them that went on for about a mile before it left the trees and emerged not far from the path leading to Crickhollow.

"If you don't mind Merry, I would rather carry you again. That way we should be back within the hour."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wound cleaned up, he pulled out a needle and thread. Pippin saw the sharp implement shining in the candlelight, and began to feel slightly faint.

"It's going to hurt a bit, but I promise I'll make it is painless as possible. Just hold still for me, alright?"

His words were wasted as seconds later Pippin blacked out.

"I should do it now Rugigar, before he wakes," said Merry from bed next to Pippin, "He hates needles, always has done. You were lucky last time; he was too exhausted to make a fuss. It's easier this way. We just have to hope he doesn't wake up for a while."

He winked at Rugigar, who now appeared slightly nervous.

"No need to worry though lad, he's only once knocked a healer out who tried to stitch him up, and I'm almost certain that it was an accident."

He began to laugh at the look of fear on Rugigar's face, but a sharp jolt of pain through his chest reminded him that Pippin wasn't the only one who needed to heal.

Perhaps it was time he rested. He snuggled back down under his bedcovers and was soon fast asleep.

By the third morning after their arrival back at Crickhollow, Merry was feeling considerably better. Although his body still ached, he felt well enough to be getting up, at least for an hour or so. Of course, that had nothing at all to do with the smell of gently frying mushrooms that wafted in from the kitchen where his cousin was making breakfast. No, he just felt that perhaps it was time to stretch his legs. The kitchen table seemed like an ideal place to rest after his short stroll down the corridor from his bedroom. He may as well have something to eat though, since he was there…..

A/N: So this is the end of The Trials of Life's Mysteries, my first multi-chapter, plot-driven story! I really hope you have enjoyed reading this; it has been hard work at times trying to get things right, but has always been enjoyable! Thank you so much for reading this, it makes me really happy to see that there are people out there who have followed this story right through, and I really hope I have created a fitting ending that you can enjoy. Please, if there is anything you want to say, good or bad, drop me a review; I will respond!

Thanks as always go out to Chris and Liz; you guys are the best support a Lord of the Rings writer can have! I really appreciate it :)

Also thanks goes to those who have reviewed; your support is really appreciated!

I will be posting again soon I hope, having started a new story about Merry and Pip, as well as little Faramir Took! So please do check it out!

Thanks again!

Until next time………

SmileyHalo


End file.
